1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to movable multi-tip arrays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently available movable multi-tip arrays include Ultrasharp calibration gratings having tip sizes of 10 nm and tip spacings of 1 to 10 xcexcm. While such multi-tip arrays may be useful for purposes such as calibration gratings, if multi-tip arrays could be made having tips sizes and spacings 100 to 10,000 times smaller, such multi-tip arrays could be used for many more applications such as for use in lithography processes, chemical sensors, nano-circuits, DNA manipulation, and much more.
According to first broad aspect of the present invention, th ere is provided a multi-tip array device comprising: a substrate; a multi-tip array of atomic tips on the substrate, the multi-tip array having a pitch of 0.94 to 5.4 nm between adjacent tips in at least one direction; and means for moving the substrate.
According to a second broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided an atomic claw comprising: a mounting block; a paddle having a multi-tip array thereon, the multi-tip array having a pitch of 0.94 to 5.35 nm between adjacent tips in at least one direction; and a cantilever connected to the paddle and the mounting block, wherein the cantilever allows the paddle to be moved in at least one arcuate direction.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.